


The Older, the Wiser/姜是老的辣

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, 西里斯和莱姆斯有两个孩子怎么说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 总之就是一个服务生雷古勒斯带孩子的故事。





	The Older, the Wiser/姜是老的辣

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1\. 无伏地魔AU，犬狼詹莉均已婚，小天狼星和詹姆是霍格沃茨的教授，雷古勒斯在小天狼星之后也离开了家族；  
> 2\. 犬狼无差，作为全文背景，出场人物是两人用魔法生出来的孩子卡斯特（Castor）和普罗西恩（Procyon），文中主角其实是带孩子的雷古勒斯；  
> 3.雷古勒斯目前在霍格莫得的咖啡馆做（chu）服（mai）务（se）生（xiang），有相关原创人物出没。  
> lof上的点梗，该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

黑发青年杖尖一挑，刀叉、玻璃杯和瓷盘跳出托盘，下落的刹那就已变得洁净。紧接着它们跃上半空，在青年的指挥下漂亮地翻了个跟头，堪堪躲过后方射来的几粒方糖，轻巧地在旁边的架子上各归其位。掌声、笑声和兴奋的低语在店里店外响起来，几个姑娘拍到了满意的镜头，收起相机，拎着外带的咖啡和点心高高兴兴地去了。

“那可不是‘展示’的一部分。”雷古勒斯的手指理过额发弄掉沾上的方糖碎屑，倾身对还端着托盘的老板娘洛蒂耳语，橱窗外的女孩们纷纷对后者投以艳羡的眼光，男孩则把相同的目光投向前者。“你真的不打算阻止卡斯特继续浪费店里的方糖吗？”

“有我俩在店里，一下午收到的小费都够买一百罐方糖了。”洛蒂笑嘻嘻地说，他们都听到有人在指点卡斯特下次打哪儿，那人甚至没试着掩饰自己的意图，光从语气就能知道是又一个想让雷古勒斯出丑的男孩。

雷古勒斯叹了口气。

“好嘛，今天给你加两成工资，行吧？”洛蒂拿胳膊肘顶顶他的肋骨，“高兴点儿，雷吉。你可是我们的两大招牌之一呢。”

语毕店里的另一大招牌便款款地走向厨房，去取另一桌客人的餐点。那两成工资连雷古勒斯从前家中存款的零头的零头都算不上，洛蒂也很清楚这点，她不时发放的此类小甜头更近似打趣。倒不是说雷古勒斯不需要它们——他刚和家里人闹翻来到霍格莫得找工作时，可是实打实的身无分文。

天底下服务生干的活儿都差不多，洛蒂为着他使得一手好魔咒聘用了他，没多久他洗盘子的照片就被好事者寄回了家里，那阵子他每天都要收到三封吼叫信，吵得客人纷纷捂着耳朵逃出洛蒂的咖啡店。洛蒂原打算辞退他，但本该是他最后一次上班那天她抱着胳膊看了半小时他在池边擦擦洗洗，想到了一个好主意。

又一批餐具被送了过来，雷古勒斯暗自提了提精神，开始新的“展示”。要将洗盘子这件事办得干净又美观可不像看上去那么轻松，练习时他不知道多少次泼得自己一身都是咖啡和残汤，还得复原打碎的杯盘，复原不了的从他的工资里扣钱。在此期间洛蒂就拿着小相机从各种角度对他拍个不停，雷古勒斯希望她说要高价出售“珍藏版”照片时只是开玩笑。

保持着用悬浮咒将餐具停在空中的同时，雷古勒斯用清水如泉和清理一新咒清除上面的油渍，接下来就是表演时间了。他把餐具抛上半空，注意着不让它们相撞。两粒方糖从他身后飞来，分别瞄准后脑和后心，他舞蹈似地侧身让开，手腕轻轻一抬，餐具们排队围着四溅的方糖碎屑划出一个大圆，飞进各自该去的地方。这次的掌声和叫好声比之前还响，快门声此起彼伏。

雷古勒斯对着橱窗洗盘子两周之后母亲再没给他寄过吼叫信，大概是因为连变形术教授麦格手里都有一打他洗盘子的照片了——詹姆和西里斯还大肆销售他照片做成的明信片，将他的新生活昭告天下。而雷古勒斯，好吧，他确实喜欢他的新生活，尽管有时候会感觉自己像马戏团的猴子。

和平时一样，马上有人提供了下一批待洗餐具，但洛蒂并没有立刻去收，而是疾步走向卡斯特的方向。男孩毫不畏惧地瞪着那个刚才指点他的学生，后者的鼻子挨了他的第三块方糖，正大发雷霆。卡斯特乐于给雷古勒斯的表演增加难度，这可不代表他不介意有人企图借他的手找他叔叔的麻烦。

雷古勒斯不担心洛蒂，他见过她对付几个跑来奚落“布莱克小少爷”的人；至于卡斯特，他还不如担心把这孩子惹毛那位。他走过去主要是为了把热闹看清楚些，不过没等他走到那张桌子旁边，那男生就灰溜溜地逃出了咖啡店，而且没有少付饭钱。他看上去至多十五六岁，善妒的尖脸上挂着方糖渣子，雷古勒斯差不多有点同情他了。

“真没意思，普罗西都还没开始哭呢。”卡斯特得意洋洋地说，用沾着糖的弹弓敲打桌面，继承自西里斯的灰眼睛闪闪发光。

“我要把这事告诉莱姆斯。”雷古勒斯伸手揉乱他的头发，板着脸宣布。

“你不能！”卡斯特惊恐地叫道，“你保证过的！只要我一直呆在店里，你就不把我在这做了什么告诉爸比！”

“我是指你用方糖给我捣蛋这样的事。”雷古勒斯悄悄咬了自己一下，西里斯是怎么做到在教训学生时不笑场的？“可攻击洛蒂的其他客人就是另一回事了，卡斯蒂。”

“他想让你出丑！”卡斯特气呼呼地说。

“而你也没拒绝他。”雷古勒斯说，“你表现得好像支持他，完成了所有他叫你做的事，然后又用方糖打他。这可不太诚实。”

“我只是想给他看看……”卡斯特的声音越来越小，他自以为很隐蔽地用膝盖顶顶普罗西恩，雷古勒斯不得不又咬了自己一下。

普罗西恩立刻抓住雷古勒斯的袖子，他的下巴压在卡斯特的狼娃娃头顶上，噘着嘴，可爱得让人心都化了。“求你了，雷吉，别告诉爸比。”

“我保证不会再这么做了！我会好好听话的！”卡斯特跟着说。

“好吧，我先告诉西里斯。”雷古勒斯的架子在他俩的攻势下已经倒了一半，“他会给你们求情的。”

“但是，爹地什么都听爸比的！”卡斯特着急地说。

“雷吉……”普罗西恩迅速变得眼泪汪汪，雷古勒斯感觉自己就像被冰山撞上的泰坦尼克号一样沉没了。

“不管怎么说，用恶作剧来让不喜欢我们的人闭嘴是不对的。”他坚持着说。

“知道啦！”卡斯特满口答应，普罗西恩乖乖地跟着他点头。

洛蒂不失时机地端来两杯热牛奶，卡斯特从罐子里所剩无几的方糖里挑出两块丢进其中一杯，然后将余下的所有糖块倒进另一杯、推给了弟弟。快门声还没完全停下，雷古勒斯想起那两个不比卡斯特和普罗西恩成熟多少的长辈说过他和孩子的合照能卖到单人照的两倍价钱——这倒给了西里斯一个周末常常将小家伙们“寄存”在他这儿以便同莱姆斯过二人世界的好借口。

“你会宠坏他们，”雷古勒斯在洛蒂给男孩儿们拿来另一罐方糖时说，“还会让他们在能够去霍格沃茨前就满嘴蛀牙。”

“谁想要蛋糕？”洛蒂问。

“我！”卡斯特高高地举起手。

“洛蒂阿姨的榛果巧克力蛋糕是全世界最棒的。”普罗西恩甜甜地说。

“现在已经五点了，今晚我们还要去詹姆家里聚餐。”雷古勒斯说，“要是晚餐的时候你们因为饱得吃不下波特先生特制的派被爸比教训，我可就帮不了你们啦。”

“所以就来一小块吧！”洛蒂接道，孩子们顿时欢呼起来。

雷古勒斯叹了口气。

“得啦，牢骚坛子。”洛蒂欢快地绕过他，“你和你老哥简直一个德性。”

雷古勒斯忍辱负重地收拾起另一张桌子上被她遗忘了许久的脏盘子，走回自己的工作岗位。他微笑着向观众们致意，开始挥动魔杖，边计划着晚上怎么好好向莱姆斯告上一状——他刚才可没承诺不这么做，对不？两个小家伙未免得意得太早了。那话怎么说的？姜是老的辣呀。

说到“老的”，一会儿顺带提一下西里斯来的路上又偷偷给他们买果冻的事吧。他在心里补充道。

（全文完）


End file.
